It's Only Forever, It's Not Long At All
by RachelGoesRawr
Summary: Sequel to To The Stars and Back Again and Part of Me for all of my favorite reviewers :) This will mostly be a StevexOC. Title credited to "Underground" by David Bowie
1. Chapter 1

A/N: With the DVD coming out very soon, I had the sudden urge to write this one shot for my Part Of Me and To The Stars And Back Again fans. Much love to them, and everyone else who has subscribed. :)

It was a year after the attack on Midgard/Earth, and life had gone back to normal for most of the people who lived there. People still slaved away at jobs for their next promotion, workers yelled during rush hour, and New York was still buzzing with life. With the help of Stark Industries, New York's damages were quickly repaired and all was well. But when was it not well when you're Tony Stark?

Tony Stark would admit that he was living a pretty good life, even if S.H.I.E.L.D was still breathing down his neck. His office building was repaired, which made him extremely happy because he was quite tired of it raining through his office. His fiance, Pepper Potts, was steadily making wedding plans and had asked him nothing about the details. His company was also making more money. Yes, Tony Stark was a pretty content person. He was especially content today. He woke up peacefully, the media wasn't bursting at his doors as soon as he went into work, and Nick Fury hadn't left him five voicemails this morning. It was like the world knew that today was going to be a good day for Tony.

That was, until the weather changed. He looked out at the city with a handsome grin as the sun shined down ono it, turning around to get a sip of his black coffee before returning his gaze back to the window. What was once a sunny day turned into a dark, rainy one within the five seconds it took him to take a drink. Clouds that were nearly black in color swirled around in the sky before a heavy rain began to pour. Lightening flashed before a loud thunder roared in the distance and Tony began to feel the wind shaking the building he was in. Tony had barely blinked before the window in front of him shattered and a gust of rain hit him in the face. Tony closed his eyes as the small drops of rain began to feel like tiny pebbles hitting him in the face over and over again. Just as shortly as the storm came, it stopped just as suddenly. Tony opened his eyes and he peered at the sunny sky and the storm clouds traveling away from the city. His favorite suit was soaked to his skin and there were puddles of water across his entire office. But what stood out amongst this sudden disaster was a small piece of paper that was placed in front of his nicely shined shoes.

Tony Stark took one look at the letter before heading down to the lab he knew Bruce Banner was in. This letter pertained to both of them.

-Much Love-

Steve was busy spending the day with Victoria in the park when the same storm loomed over their heads. Steve was wearing a nice, button down white shirt with a white tank top underneath it, a light jacket, and nice blue jeans. Victoria got a call in the morning from a very happy Tony Stark telling her that she didn't have to come in today. So, Steve took this chance to take her to the park. She wore a lovely white dress that was made of lace, her dark hair done up in a high ponytail so that he could see all of the pretty angles of her face. The small, velvet box in his pocket hit his leg everytime he walked and reminded him that he had a very important question to ask his girlfriend.

"I see why Tony wanted a day off of work. The weather is quite delightful," Victoria remarked happily as she fet a light breeze hitting her face. Her pale hand laced itself with Steve's as a small smile came across her face.

"Y-yeah," he stuttered as he looked down at their hands. His left hand was in his front pocket, squeezing the tiny box in his hand that could almost turn it to dust.

"Are you not enjoying the weather?" She asked.

"No, it's a very wonderful day. I'm with my dame," he told. Steve knew his "old school" lingo made her blush, and he gave a satisfied smile when her cheeks turned pink.

"Then what's wrong, Steve?"

"I..." Steve began to clam up, his fingers twitching in his pants' pocket. "I have a very important question to ask you."

Just as he got the moxy to pop the question to Victori, a loud crack of thunder sounded above them. The pair peered up at the sky to see a large grey cloud leering over the park. Another crack of thunder was heard before rain dropped onto the people like a large let out a loud gasp as the rain began to make her undergarmets show through her lace dress. Without a thought, Steve took his hand from his pocket, picking his girlfriend up with ease and hauling her off to the nearest tree. Even Steve hadn't seen what she looked like in her underwear, and no one else needed to either. With some shelter sheilding the couple, Steve shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around Victoria as quick as he possibly could.

"Where did this storm come from?" She asked as she snuggled closer to Steve to peer up at the sky. Lightening split the sky in two once, and then the second time Steve watched as it approached the tree that they were sitting under.

Steve took Victoria into his arms before diving to the side in order to dodge the blast of energy from hitting them. Rain hit his back as he shielded her with his body. The rain began to slow down down before it disappeared all together. Steve slowly looked up to see the cloud disappearing behind the tall buildings and the sun coming out happily. He then peered at the ground where the lightening nearly hit them, his eyes widening at the site of a piece of paper surrounded by burned grass. Victoria crawled out form underneath her boyfriend to look at the paper in her hand.

"Dear friends,

I am pleased to announce that the time has come for my children's first birthday. I would be very pleased if my Midguardian friends and warriors joined in the celebration! My wife and I shall pick you up via the Bifrost on the top of the Man of Iron's tower in two days. I eagerly look forward to seeing you once again.

Sincerly,

Thor,  
King of Asgard."

-Much Love-

Two days after every Avenger managed to get the message, they all assembled at the top of Stark tower at noon. Each wearing their own nice piece of clothing to wear to Asgard.

"Does anyone have any idea as to how the Bifrost works?" Tony asked as he straightened his suit with dignity as his fiancee, Pepper Potts, rolled her eyes at his primping. She herself wore a simple navy blue dress, a pale sweater jacket, and a pair of black ballet flats.

"According to his ex-girlfriend's notes, it just comes down like a storm of energy," Bruce Banner told.

"I think we've had enough of Thor's storms after recieving this blasted invitation," Natasha said as she walked up to the group, Clint behind her.

"Where have you been?" Tony asked.

"Russia, not that it's any of your business," was her quick reply. Natasha wore nice fitting skinny jeans, a red shirt, a black leather jacket, and her regular black boots. Clint wore a suit similar to the one that Tony wore, making Victoria and Pepper wonder how he got it.

Victoria was wearing a turqoise blouse that touched the middle of her forearms, and a long skirt that was white and faded to the same color as her blouse with white flats. Steve nearly matched her with his white shirt, black suit jacket, and ironed jeans.

"How do we even know when they're going to pick us up?" Pepper questioned as she looked up at the sky. Slowly, the sky began to churn in a dark circle with sparks of lightening flashing through the middle.

"Well, I think that looks quite promising," Steve told before a tunnel of energy picked up the Avengers and their significant others.

When the frazzled warriors landed on what they thought was ground, they groaned. The bifrost made them feel like their limps were being pulled in all directions, and that theyre heads were about to pop. Victoria pushed Tony off her body, wondering how he got all the way over to her. She looked up to see a tall, armored man with a large septor in his hands. He almost reminded her of Nick Fury.

"You do look very much like Sigyn," he told as he looked down at Victoria.

"From what I'm told, she was my grandmother," she replied. The man's voice was void of emotion and she squinted at him in search of a name within the memories she had shared with Sigyn. "You're Heimdall, right?"

"You are correct, Lady Victoria." Heimdall then turned around as Steve helped her off of the ground. "There are horses waiting for you just outside the bifrost."

"Thanks...guy," Tony said as he walked passed Heimdall. "What the hell? These aren't horses! These things have eight legs!"

-Much Love-

With no help from a complaining Tony, they had to rely on the memories of Sigyn that Victoria had to navigate them through the city of Asgard. With people staring at her, she blushed as she clicked her tongue against the top of her mouth to pick up the pace of her horse. Clint and Natasha looked completely comfortable with their horse, but Steve, Tony, and Bruce looked almost scared. Pepper was watching what Victoria was doing and seemed to be getting in the swing of things. In no time, they reached the golden palace that seemed to touch the sky. From the top of the golden stairway, they saw the hulking figure of Thor make his appearance. He wasn't wearing the normal amount of armor that he would normally wear, but his attire screamed that he was ready to celebrate.

"My friends! Welcome to Asgard!" He shouted down to them. The group began to walk up the stairs towards their friend that they hadn't seen in quite some time. "I apologize for contacting you so shortly after our battle with my brother, but I believed it to be appropriate for you to be here for this celebration!"

"It's been nearly a year since we've seen you Thor," Bruce corrected and the God of Thunder laughed.

"I had forgotten how fast time passes in Midgaurd! It has only been a few months here," Thor replied. He brought Victoria into his arms with a hearty laugh. "Dear Victoria has come as well! How fun it will be to tell the other party goers that you are Sigyn's descendent."

"It's nice to see you, too!" Victoria said as she gasped at his strength before he set her down.

"Come! My wife is very eager to meet you," he told before he turned and led them into the large palace.

"You have a wife?" Natasha asked as she looked around.

"Yes, my dear Adamma."

"I haven't read anything about you having a wife," Victoria told. "Or seen from Sigyn's memories."

"Sigyn left long before I was arranged to marry Adamma," Thor told. "Which is quite a shame, for she would have loved to have seen me finally settle down and fall in love with a 'decent' woman."

"Now, why do you always see it fit to talk about me when I'm not in the room?" a feminine voice asked. A woman with dark hair and champagne colored eyes walked towards Thor with a coy smile on her face. Her hair was on the top of her head and adorned a golden crown with bright jewels going across it. Her dress was a dark shade of red with gold accents on hems and the collar that showed a classy amount of cleavage. She was beautiful with an aura of innocence as she glided towards Thor before turning to look at the group before them. On her neck and hands were healed scars and burn marks."This must be the Avengers, Midguard's mightest warriors. But I do not see the man that was made of iron, my dear."

"I believe that is me...your highness," Tony said with regality that made everyone roll their eyes.

"But you are not made of iron," Adamma replied before she smiled a bit more. "You all may call me by my first name. Anyone who fights alongside my husband is a friend of mine."

"You're hands seemed as if they've been touched by fire," Bruce told. "I didn't think immortals could have wounds."

"Believe me, sir, you are not the only ones who have had to fight Loki to save lives," was her reply. A pair of children came running up to Thor and his wife, one with curly brown hair and bright blue eyes. The boy was dressed in golden attire that matched what the group could only assume was his sister, who had long, flowing blonde hair. The pair were giggling and pulling on the bell of Adamma's dress.

"These are my children," Thor told. "My son's name is Malin Thorson, and my daughter's name is Sadie. Now that you all are here, it is time to party."

"I like the sound of that," Tony replied with a smirk.

Sooo...if you review...This will be a sequel instead of a one shot... ;) 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm so happy to see that there were four or so reviews on the first chapter! Major thanks to powerofkisses, Shadow Realm Triforce, whiteanddark, and shippolove844!

If you review, tell me what you would like to see in the upcoming chapters?

Chapter two-

Thor led his wife, family and friends to the highly decorated dining hall that had housed all of the major celebrations that Midguard had. Coronations, birthdays, and even Thor's own wedding was held here. Plenty of well dressed nobles had already made their way into the room through the large golden doors and all stopped to stare at the Avengers. Two large thrones overlooked the people, with three smaller ones on the right and four on the left.

"Come, friends! Sit in any place you would like!" Thor said as he indicated towards the gold and red colored seats before taking his seat. Steve and Victoria sat next to him with Tony and Pepper sitting next to them. Bruce gave Addamma a warm smile as he sat next to her, with Clint and Natasha sitting next to him as well.

"You know, for being your kids' party, there's not many other kids hanging around," Tony said after they all had a chance to look around.

"It is a royal birthday! We invite everyone from other courts and realms to celebrate with us," Thor told.

"There are also not many children their age," Adamma replied. "But the most important people are here. Thor's friends, all the kings and queens from the nine realms, my daugher's fiance..."

"Fiance?" Natasha asked with her eyebrows raised. "How old is he?"

"My age. He was my former musician and the now king of my former realm," she told. "It is quite normal here."

"Indeed," Thor said with a firm nod. "King Brishan!"

A man with dark brown hair, a strong jaw, full lips, and chocolate brown eyes turned to look their way. He wore royal blue clothing and a beautiful gold crown on the top of his head. He smiled warmly at the royal couple before walking up the stairs and bowing when he got close to them.

"Brishan, these are Thor's friends. They helped defeat and captured Loki," Adamma told.

"It is an honor to meet all of you. I am extremely thankful for what you have done, because you have aided not only Midgard but our realm as well."

"Brishan, I would like for you and my Ada to take these warrior and their lovers and show them how we dance and celebrate," Thor told. Adamma stood up with marvelous grace before she wrapped her hand in the crook of Brishan's elbow. Everyone stood up to follow the pair. "I would like to speak with you, Captain."

Steve looked at Victoria with slight relief, not wanting to embarass himself in front of her and a bunch of others. He sat down next to Thor and watched as his friends descended down the stairs. Brishan took Victoria by the arm and began to instruct her how to dance in the typical Asgardian fashion.

"I have had Heimdall watch over you Avengers to see if I was needed or not. I just so happened to hear that you wish to ask Victoria to be your wife," Thor explained. "But I do not see a ring on her finger, yet."

"The ring is in my pocket at the moment," Steve admitted. "But I do not know how to ask her how to marry me. I haven't even danced with her yet."

"May I recommend something to you, Captain?" Steve gave a firm nod. "Our garden outside is very beautiful at night, thanks to my wife overseeing so. It is peaceful and not many people go through it at night. It would make quite a romantic way to propose."

"I'll think about it," Steve said as he mused over the idea.

"I hope to see a ring on her finger by the end of the night. For once, the man out of time has plenty of it," Thor told with a wise smile.

Thor stood up and walked towards his wife with a loving smile. She seperated herself from Tony and kissed him on the cheek. Steve's gaze then fell to Victoria, who was nervously dancing with King Brishan. Her hair was falling down in her face and she had a dash of pink on her cheeks. She was marvelous, he realized. Yes, he would ask her to marry him tonight in the palace's gardens. 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note**_: My goodness, I apologize for not updating sooner. I feel terrible for not doing so. I was planning to update as soon as Thanksgiving was over, but then finals was the week after for me! Then I started working at my job full time as a day care worker once school was out. Now I'm sick because one of my kids was. So, I am updating. Much love to _**Shadow Realm Force, whiteanddark, powerofkisses**_, and_** Cara Tala** _for their reviews. Mostly Cara because she reminded me that I still had this story!

Chapter Three

"I'm sorry if I'm terrible at dancing," Victoria apologized. "I've never danced with a king before."

"Do not be nervous, Lady Victoria," Brishan told as he chuckled. "I was not born a prince; I got this crown when Adamma gave it up so she could just be Queen of Asgard."

"What place was she queen of?"

"She was the youngest princess of Hesiod. In that realm, we enjoyed literature and music more than the aesir do. I taught her majesty how to dance and sing when she was younger," he replied. "She inherited the throne when her parents and family died tragically in a fire."

"Oh dear. What was the cause of the fire?" Victoria asked and she watched as Brishan tensed up.

"Loki was the cause. He wished to find a way to hurt Thor for some reason that I do not know. He thought that hurting his wife and her family would make him crumble, and it almost did. Loki nearly killed Queen Adamma and her children."

"What stopped him?"

"You may not believe it, but I did." Brishan's chin rose up into the air and he had a proud smirk on his face. "Ever since Thor and your friends caught him, he's been locked up underneath the palace to ensure that he doesn't hurt anyone. There hasn't been any attempt for escape or anything, which I can barely believe. I had heard that he thought you to be his long lost wife, and that the realization that you were not broke his spirit."

Victoria frowned at the king's words. It was very obvious that Brishan did not like Loki, and she wouldn't either if she were in his shoes. Brishan's tale explained the healed scars that were on the body of Thor's wife. Loki seemed like he was out of control before she finally met him. In a way, she thought it was good that she broke his spirit. It was this spirit that caused him to nearly kill his sister-in-law and niece/nephew.

"Do you know where I could find him?" She asked suddenly. When Brishan gave her an odd look, she continued. "I…despite everything, he does love me in a fatherly way because I'm the last link to his wife that he has. I just need to see him to get some last answers."

"I will take you to him, then." Brishan looked down at her with a worried expression. "But I will not stay with you, and I urge you to not linger very long. Though he is calm now, you never know if a storm is brewing within him."

-A-

"Where is Lady Victoria going?" Adamma asked as she took a seat next to her husband. Brishan had his hand on the small of her back and was guiding her out of the crowd and towards a door on the side of the room.

"I have no doubt that she is going to go see Loki," Thor responded in a calm manner. He picked up his golden goblet and took a large drink from it as his wife turned to look at him with wide eyes.

"Why on Asgard would she go and do a thing like that? I know you told me she looks like his wife and he believed her to be, but she loves that blonde man."

"It has nothing to do with love on her part, Ada. Loki loves her platonically and I believe her help is what aided us in defeating my brother," Thor replied.

"Then you will not stop her?"

"Of course not, my dear. She does not love Loki but she cares about him. She wants to make sure he is taken care of despite him being a prisoner," he said. "Would you come see me if I were him?"

"Of course I would. But I can't imagine you doing anything like what he tried to do," Adamma told sweetly. "Your heart is far too kind."

"My heart is kind because of you. You've given me your love and two beautiful children."

"Three."

"Three?" Thor asked as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I did not think that your first pregnancy counted since we lost the babe."

"It does not, but there are still three children." Adamma replied. She smiled warmly as her husband sent her a confused expression. "I had missed my last three bleedings. I talked to my physicians earlier and they gave me some news."

"Which is?"

"I'm pregnant."

-A-

"Stark," Steve greeted as he walked towards the dark-haired male. Tony turned at the sound of his last name. "I need some advice."

"Hm, can't say I didn't see this coming. What's up, capsickle?" he greeted back. Pepper looked at the two men before shaking her head and separating from Tony's arms.

"I will let you two talk. I'm going to go try some of this Asgardian wine Thor kept telling me about," she told before she walked away. Tony watched the way his fiancee's hips swayed back and forth for a moment before turning back to his fellow Avenger.

"Make this fast, Pepper gets hot when she drinks too much," he said.

"Tony, don't be a wise guy. This is serious."

"More serious than me enjoying the woman I plan to marry?"

"I'm planning on asking Victoria to marry me," Steve told. Tony's face changed dramatically as it slid into an amazed expression. "I'm going to do it tonight. But I'm unsure as to how I can approach her and ask her the question?"

"Well, my friend. You've come to the right guy. Let me tell you of a little things called 'Tony's Guide to Romancing the Ladies.'"

Steve wasn't so sure that he was talking to "the right guy."

-A-

Victoria had lost Brishan a long time ago and the hallway to Loki's holding cell was well lit. She imagined everything to be dark, wet, and dreary. In actuality, it was heated, bright, and decently comfortable. As she traveled, she heard the soft sound of something hitting the wall repeatedly. When she crossed the room where Loki sat on a white bed behind metal bars, she was quite surprised to see him bouncing a ball off of the wall in front of him. There was plenty of room to roam within the cell, and there was a door that led to a bathroom on the right. In the left corner of the room sat a small chest and a mirror above it. The sound of the ball hitting the wall continued as he threw the ball towards the wall without noticing her presence.

"I can come back if you're busy," she offered and his head snapped towards her.

"Lady Victoria?" He asked and she nodded. "Why are you hear?"

"I was invited along with the Avengers to celebrate the birthday of Thor's children. I decided that I should come see you," she told.

"Thank you. Excuse me for not noticing you come in sooner. Not many people come to visit me," Loki told as he moved so that he was standing in front of the bars. "My goodness, you've changed. You look more like her everyday."

"I'm hoping that's a good thing."

"She was the most beautiful creature in all of the realms, Victoria. I am only sorry that you did not get to see it when you were younger."

"I can see her, I still have her memories," Victoria told. "How have you been?"

"It could be far worse. Thor visits me every now and then to ask me how I'm doing and to bring me books. This cell limits my sorcery. But I hear that you and that captain have been getting very serious," Loki told before his eyes turning stern. "I hope that he decides to wed you soon. Please tell me that you have not given yourself to him yet."

"No," she answered with a roll of her eyes. "Steve is very noble. You would probably like him if he hadn't defeated you."

"In all honesty, I'm quite happy that I was. I was sliding towards madness."

"We all are in our own way," Victoria answered. Loki stayed silent for a moment before looking up at her.

"Victoria…did she ever say anything about me? Even in her memories?" He asked.

"She missed you a lot and cried over you before she met my grandpa. I can't recall anything after that," Victoria replied. Loki's face fell slightly and she frowned. "Loki..she fell in love with a great man. He took care of her until he died and helped raised my father. Perhaps one day, you will be able to leave this cell and you will find someone like she did. Someday you will be happy."

"No, my lady. I hurt her deeply and I pledge to never find another woman to be with because of it. I loved her very much, despite the pain I had caused her. Besides, it warms my otherwise cold heart to hear that you found someone that loves you."

"


End file.
